¿It's Love?
by MaiverX
Summary: VOLVI! Y YA NO TENDRÁN MOTIVOS PARA BORRAR MI FIC MMMWUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¬¬... JAMÁS SE LIBRARÁN DE MAIVERX! oó
1. capi 1 parte 1

volví!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...... ---------------------.

Subi estos capis tal cual como los había subido en su momento... por ello puede haber cosas k no coinciden con el presente.

Bien... eso era todo... salteen los capis si kieren y si no vuelvan a leerlo, ne!.

It's Love?

By: MaiverX

Antes de que lean este Fanfic debo advertirles que:

Es YAOI (o shonen Ai como prefieran)

contiene LEMON

NO hay YohXAnna o HaoXAnna (este es el mas masivo) sino que es 100 HoroXLen. Aunk posiblemente aya alguna k otra cosilla por ahí .

Por lo tanto:

si eres Homo fóbico pues LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!!!

esta es la primera vez k escribo un Yaoi

y debes ser mayor de edad para leerlo (Es broma, siquiera yo lo soy :b)

ACLARACIÓN:::: estas advertencias son basadas en TODO el fic en general (no a los Capítulos individuales) por lo k no quiere decir k precisamente en todos aya contenido LEMON, por ejemplo. OKISS???

no entiendo como tarde tanto en escribir un yaoi (por k siempre fueron mis prefe ) y aun mas de HoroXLen, antes había "pensado" algunos TouyaXYukito (Card Captor Sakura) mis otros amores (en especial mi Toyis) pero últimamente me he vuelto adicta del HXL, aunk los amo a ambos, sigo inclinándome por Horito (yo le decía Horito desde antes de leer fics, cuando siquiera me conectaba a Internet y no hablaba con ningún "Shamankinero" solo fue producto de mi imagineishon ¿OKIS?)

Bueno basta de palabrerías y vallamos a lo bueno...

Con ustedes.....

EL FIC!!!!!!

Capitulo 1:

Bienvenido a Hokkaido/ El cumpleaños de Horo Horo.

27-11 – Hokkaido.

-Vamos hermano!, ya debimos partir hace media hora!!!! –gritaba Pilika.

-uf!, como molestas... ya te dije que no hay prisa... además, el no necesita que lo vallamos a recoger –contesta Horo Horo.

-hay hermano!... ¿Qué dices?... pobre de Len! –se queja Pilika

-hay!... ya deja de fastidiar Pilika... después de todo... ya le explique varias veces como llegar. Debe darse una idea del camino –se queja Horo Horo

-y si se desorienta?... y si se pierde en los fríos y húmedos prados? –responde Pilika mientras la preocupación se reflejaba mas en su rostro con cada palabra.

-tsk!... ya Pilika!, es Len Tao, no le sucederá nada. –contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

-... pues de todos modos es descortés de tu parte... después de todo es tu invitado –dice Pilika echándose en un viejo sofá que había en la sala.

-si... y también es mi cumpleaños... ¿no puedo quedarme tranquilo en mi casa? –reclama el ainu.

-bien!... si tu no vas por el, yo lo haré!... –se pone de pie bruscamente, y se dirige a la puerta de entrada -no puedo creer que no te importe tu amigo!! – dice azotando la puerta.

Horo Horo agacha la cabeza y se susurra a si mismo –si que me importa... y ese es mi mayor problema –llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza, la bincha se corrió lo suficiente como para que unos cuantos mechones violetas se escaparan.

Pilika, enfadada con su hermano, toma el auto bus que la llevaría directamente a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Una vez establecida en uno de los asientos mira el reloj. Eran las 16:26. El vuelo de Len llegaría alrededor de las 16:15, y el viaje desde allí hasta el aeropuerto de Sapporo (Hokkaido) era bastante largo.

-Tonto -pensó Pilika refiriéndose a su hermano.

En realidad esta no estaba tan enfadada por la actitud de Horo Horo, sino por que gracias a este no podría reencontrarse con Len como ella lo había "planeado". Aun que ahora que lo pensaba, era buena idea eso de estar los dos solos durante el camino. Tal vez su hermano le había echo un favor.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Es que ella siempre se había sentido atraída por el joven Chino.

Y ahora que lo volvía a ver. Después de prácticamente 4 años, no podía evitar el imaginar que tan apuesto podía estar, y cuanto más "hombre" era ahora.

Ella por su parte, ya era toda una señorita, con 15 años en su haber,

Podía decirse que se había convertido en un ser deseable para el sexo masculino.

Es mas, su hermano vivía ahuyentándole los supuestos "noviecitos" que le encontraba, se estaba convirtiendo en todo un "guardabosques" con respecto a su hermana menor.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 37 años de edad entra a la casa cargada de bolsas.

A pesar de estar algo desaliñada, debido talvez al estrés del día a día, era una mujer bastante atractiva.

Su cabello era de un celeste claro, y se lo sujetaba con unos broches. Sus ojos, algo rasgados, de un intenso negro azabache. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y su físico era delgado, aunque escaso de voluminosas curvas

-Y Pilika? –pregunta esta luego de recorrer la sala con la mirada.

-Ha!, Hola mamá... no te oí perdona... Pilika fue al aeropuerto –contesta Horo Horo, que aun continuaba en la misma posición que hace media hora, desde que su hermana marcho.

-¿al aeropuerto?... ha cierto!, ¿hoy llegaba tu amigo verdad?, ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Len... el viene de china.

-aja... ven ayúdame con esto ¿quieres?, las vengo cargando desde el súper –dice mientras apoyaba las pesadas bolsas en el suelo.

-si claro... -de inmediato ayudo a su madre a montar las bolsas sobre la mesada

Al levantar una de ellas, un abultado músculo se asomo desde la manga de su remera.

-valla... pero que fuertecito esta mi bebe –dijo la mujer mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza como si fuese un niñito de apenas 7 años de edad. Es que ella por más que quisiera, no caía en cuentas de que ya habían pasado 10 años desde que eso sucedió.

-hay mamá, ya, no me trates como un bebe –se queja Horo horo algo apenado.

-es que siempre serás mi bebe... -dice mientras lo abraza fuertemente –aunque ya me lleves al menos 20 cm de altura, y aunque estés echo un hombrecito. No dejaras de ser mi pequeño bebe.

-ya, me apenas –dice tratando de separar a su madre quien lo estaba asfixiando.

El reloj marcaba las 17:35 cuando Pilika bajaba del auto bus.

De inmediato comienza a buscar a Len con la mirada.

Cruza la gran avenida que la separaba de la entrada.

Había demasiada gente en aquel lugar.

-Demoños!! -piensa desanimada, creyendo que el ya no estaba ahí.

De repente alguien le toca la espalda.

-Pilika... ¿eres tú? –dijo una voz muy varonil, aun mas varonil que la voz grabe que había adquirido su hermano mayor.

Al oír esto un leve escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Al voltear, vio a un joven, no muy alto, pero con un físico notoriamente desarrollado. Este tenia unos ojos dorados y unos cuantos mechones violeta-azulados se le cruzaban en medio de estos.

Era Len lo reconoció por el peinado, que continuaba intacto. En cuanto a el, era el mismo. Pero aun más atractivo que antes. Continuaba teniendo la misma mirada amenazadora de siempre.

-L...len – dijo nerviosa.

Len miraba hacia varias direcciones como si tratara de localizar algo.

-Y... Horo Horo? –pregunto algo impaciente.

-el... no pudo venir.

-Ah... ya veo –dijo desanimado –bien vayámonos entonces.

De ese modo se marcharon.

-Hay mamá!, no debiste ponerte en gastos! –dice horo horo.

-pero cielo, es tu cumpleaños, además tu eres quien mas dinero aporta a la casa así que, ni modo! –contesta la madre frunciendo el ceño en modo de broma.

-si, lo se... pero sabes que para mi estas cosas no son importantes... y si yo trabajo es para ustedes... además... yo también me echo el billete por ahí con mis cosas.

"Discutían" mientras guardaban las cosas en sus respectivos lugares.

Ya e el auto bus de regreso. Len paresia muy distante, ya llevaba al menos 15 minutos mirando por la ventanilla.

Pilika se sentía incomoda, y algo decepcionada. Su cambio no había causado la impresión que ella esperaba en Len.

Aun así le sorprendió que después de tanto tiempo la reconociera, eso significaba que no la había olvidado en todos estos años.

Aquel silencio era sumamente incomodo, así que decidió buscar conversación con Len para alivianar el ambiente, y romper el hielo.

Ella no era una de esas chicas que se esperan eternidades para que el chico que les gustara se acercara a ella.

-Y... ¿Qué cuentas de nuevo? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

No obtuvo ni una mísera respuesta por parte de su amado.

Entre avergonzada y herida se endereza en su asiento y posa su mirada en el suelo.

Es que había dado la impresión de una verdadera estúpida.

Estuvo al menos un minuto con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja solo esperado respuesta de quien simulo no oírla solo para evitar tener que soportarla. Por que la había escuchado, ella sabia que era así.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Ella ya ni lo miraba.

Tenia deseos de llegar a su casa para echarse a llorar en su futón.

Era tan sensible, tan vulnerable, hasta lo mas mínimo le afectaba.

-Y... dime... -dijo finalmente Len

Pilika levanto la mirada desesperada y de nuevo puso esa estúpida sonrisa –si? .

-horo horo... ¿ya... tiene novia? –pregunto este algo nervioso.

-¿horo horo?... –comenzó a reírse -... NO!, el pobre sigue tan solo como desde la ultima vez que se vieron. –contesto Pilika.

-ah... ya veo –contesto Len con una sonrisa algo particular en su rostro.

Pilika creyó que esta sonrisa era maliciosa, y atajándose a sus intenciones le dijo –oye Len... pero no vallas a burlarte de el... Es que este tema lo trae muy irritado. Ya sabes, cuando se toca el tema se echa a llorar por los rincones –advierte con algo de preocupación.

-descuida... lo que menos quisiera seria lastimarlo –contesto Len algo sumiso.

Pilika se lo quedo viendo extrañada. El entonces se percato de esto y se sonroja levemente.

-no... no mal interpretes... Claro que me encanta molestar a tu hermano... pero voy a fastidiarlo con otras cosas menos dolorosas–contesta nervioso.

-y tu Len?... ¿ a... acaso tienes novia? –pregunta con la voz entrecortada.

Este vuelve a sonrojarse, y sin pronunciar palabra vuelve a mirar por la ventanilla dejando esa pregunta inconclusa.

Pilika se resigna al descubrir, que con el solo se puede charlar de los temas que EL considera importantes.

Ya eran las 18:45, Horo Horo y su madre estaban preparando la cena para aquella "reunión familiar".

-pero cuanto tardan estos niños!!!, ¿les habrá sucedido algo? –la madre comenzaba a impacientarse.

-no lo creo. Si Len esta con Pilika, te aseguro que esta bien.

-¿y si se desencontraron en el aeropuerto?!

-... mira Mamá, es posible. Pero no creo que Pilika sea tan tonta... ¿Cuántas beses viajo sola a Sapporo?.

-si... pero. Bien confiare en lo que me dices Horo Horo.

En ese momento se oye un gran portazo proveniente de la sala.

-Ya llegamos!!! –grita Pilika.

Su madre va corriendo hacia dicha habitación, para asegurarse de que su "niñita" estuviese bien, además de conocer al tan renombrado Len.

Horo Horo solo se seca las manos con una servilleta sin intenciones de ir a donde el resto de su familia.

-Hay, Pilika!!, comenzaba a preocuparme... ¿estas bien verdad?.

-si, no te preocupes mami.

-OH!!, tu debes ser Len.

Al escuchar ese nombre Horo horo baja la vista.

-si, mucho gusto en conocerla señora.

Horo horo no podía creer que esa voz tan de "hombre" proviniera de su viejo amigo.

Es que las pocas beses que se comunico con el, lo hacia por medio del correo (no del electrónico, todos sabemos que no se lleva con las maquinas) se intercambiaron alrededor de 2 cartas cada uno.

Subió la vista rápidamente, ¿ese era Len?.

Ahí fue cuando comprendió, que no se toparía con el mismo pequeño de aquella vez. Len al igual que el había crecido y "madurado" en ese tiempo que permanecieron distanciados.

-¿Cómo será? -pensaba horo horo intrigado. Se abalanzo un poco hacia el costado, para "espiar" por la puerta, pero solo llego a ver uno de esos calzados chinos que solía usar entonces -demoños!!, no llego a ver nada desde aquí!! -entonces echo la servilleta sobre la mesa -Maldito idiota!!, ¿Quién te prohibió ir a la sala?, nadie!, pues ve entonces imbécil!!! -se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba hasta dicho sitio.

:::continua en la segunda parte:::


	2. capi 1 parte 2

:::segunda parte:::

Los tres estaban conversando cuando el cruzo la puerta sin hacer ruido, que estaba abierta de par en par.

-VALLA!!!, LEN!!! –grito entonces Horo Horo corriendo hasta su amigo, brindándole un calido abrazo.

Su madre, se llevo a Pilika consigo a la cocina, cerrando la puerta para que estos estén más tranquilos.

-como estas???? –pregunto el ainu luego de aquel arrebatador abrazo.

-he... bien –contesto Len sonrojado.

-estas... tan... grande! –Horo Horo estaba en verdad muy emocionado, al borde del llanto.

-tu también –contesto Len, mirando de pies a cabeza a su amigo, que aunque lo negara, había extrañado tanto en estos eternos 4 años.

-ven siéntate –dijo indicando al sofá, donde el también tomo asiento.

-Ha!!... fe...fe... feliz cumpleaños!! –dijo Len entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo adornado con un moño azul.

-gracias!! –Dice el peliazul -¿Qué es? –refiriéndose al presente.

-pues... lo sabrás cuando lo habrás –contesta el chino en un tono extrañamente juguetón.

Al abrirlo se encuentra con uno de esos juegos electrónicos, que nunca logro comprender.

-¿Qué es? –volvió a preguntar esta vez mas confuso.

-Es un Game Boy –contesta Len en un tono de "obviedad".

-y eso... ¿Qué es? –pregunta acabando con la paciencia de su amigo.

-BIEN YA HOTO HOTO, SI NO TE GUSTA ME LO QUEDO!!!! –grita Len, dándole comienzo a lo que parecería ser otra de sus conocidas discusiones.

-¿QUE?!!!, YA QUIERES PELEAR???!!!, ADEMÁS NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE ME REGALES UNA BARATIJA CHINA!!!!. –contesta furioso.

-CÁLLATE!!!!, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN IGNORANTE, TU TIENES LA CULPA POR SER UN POBRE ESTUPIDO!!!.

-¿MIRA QUIEN HABLA?, CABEZA DE TIBURÓN, SABES QUE NO DEJAS DE SER EL MISMO IDIOTA DE SIEMPRE!!!!-

En ese momento la puerta de entrada se habré velozmente.

Y alguien entra a la casa interrumpiendo la discusión.

Se trataba de una bella señorita de 16 años, con el cabello hasta los hombros recogido en dos "colitas", lacio y de un color castaño claro. Sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de un verde manzana.

Su piel era muy clara, y se ponía rosada en la zona de las mejillas.

Tenía un físico muy bonito, era poco más alta que Pilika y tenia un busto bastante desarrollado al igual que las curvas de su cintura.

-ah, hola... lo siento, ¿a caso interrumpo algo? –dice esta.

-no para nada...-dice Horo Horo, cambiando su humor de un instante al otro.

Len se fastidia ante esta reacción de su amigo.

-pasa, toma asiento Haruko –dice Horo Horo haciendo un ademán exagerado, en modo de chiste, simulando ser un sirviente ante su reina –póngase cómoda su majestad.

Haruko, le festeja el chiste con una simpática risita, que entro por los oídos de Len, haciendo que la deteste aun más que antes.

-ha!!!, feliz cumpleaños!! –le dice esta entregándole un pequeño paquete, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla.

Len hervía de furia.

-Muchas gracias!!!... ¿Qué es? –Al decir esto ultimo miro desafiantemente a Len, quien le devolvió una mirada venenosa.

-pues ábrelo... es sorpresa. –dijo Haruko.

-pues vamos a ver... Mmmm, ¿Qué podrá ser lo que me obsequió la linda de Haruko –decía mientras habría el paquete.

Al abrirlo se topo con un reloj bastante moderno.

-"anda pregunta ¿Qué es?, maldito idiota!!!" –pensaba len enfadado.

-¿te gusta?... es sumergible.

-¿sume que? Pregunto el peliazul algo perdido.

-que es su... mer... gi... ble –dijo separando las silabas para que entendiera.

-que puedes sumergirlo en el agua y no se avería –dice Len de mala gana.

-AH!!!, este sujeto que esta aquí es Len Tao... es un cabeza de tiburón, que vino de china solo para fastidiarme –dijo señalándolo a su "amigo".

-ah, mucho gusto... me han hablado bastante de ti –dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia.

-y ella, es la linda de Haruko, mi vecina –dice el ainu. Pero Len solo mira para otro lado. –Bahh!, no le hagas caso, es un tonto.

Abren la puerta, y Pilika ve a Haruko.

-Hey Haruko, vienes a ayudarnos a preparar la mesa???!!!

-si claro –dijo levantándose.

Horo Horo, llega a verle las bragas por debajo de la falda celeste cuando esta se levanta. Echando baba, era obvio que esta niña no pasaba desapercibida para el shaman ainu.

Len sabía esto, por eso estaba muy irritado.

Cuando Haruko ya estaba del otro lado de la puerta, Horo Horo, largo un largo suspiro.

-Valla, ¿es muy linda no crees?... ella será mi novia, te lo aseguro.

Len estaba colmado por la furia, se levanta y se dispone a irse.

-Hey!!!, ¿A dónde vas? –dice Horo Horo preocupado.

-me iré de aquí, esto es una perdida de tiempo –dice sin detenerse.

-oye len.. ¿Qué te sucede?

Este no le contesta y se va a abrir la puerta.

Horo horo, lo agarra fuerte del brazo, y lo acorrala contra la puerta.

-¿Qué haces imbécil?, ni creas que te dejare ir –dice con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Len estaba tieso, era tan irresistible tener a Horo Horo de ese modo.

-si no haces mas que reñir desde que llegue –dice len en un tono algo reprochador.

-pues de que otro modo seria Len?, ¿a caso no son nuestras peleas el símbolo de nuestra amistad? –dice horo horo.

Soltándole el brazo a su amigo –además... aun no quiero que te vallas... te extrañe Len. En serio.

-yo... tam...bien –respondió Len.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato. Ambos acabaron sonrojándose,

El peliazul larga una pequeña carcajada, mas de nervios que otra cosa

-¿ves Len?... no funciona de otro modo.

Entonces, se aleja y se sienta en el sofá.

Len se queda ahí quieto.

-y si vas a irte al menos llévate una chaqueta... los tiburones no están acostumbrados al frió –inmediatamente hizo una sonrisa.

-es cierto, hablo el científico Hoto Hoto, que siquiera sabe lo que significa sumergible –con otra sonrisa irónica.

-pues si sabia –dice horo horo.

-si, claro –se burla Len.

-¿QUIERES PELEA?!!!!

-¡¡¡CUANDO QUIERAS!!!!

Ya en la cena...

El agraciado apenas se detenía para respirar.

-Muanchk!!... muachomp!!!... chomp!!... chomp!!!! –decía mientras despedazaba una gran pierna de res.

Su madre se había puesto en gastos, asegurándose que el banquete que le ofrecería como regalo a su hijo, sea lo más completo posible.

En la mesa había todo tipo de manjares, de los más deliciosos.

-veo que sigues tan glotón como siempre –comenta Len.

Horo horo, sin prestarle la más mínima atención, continua arrasando con todo lo que se encontrara en frente.

Luego de que solo migajas quedaran sobre la mesa, que hace instantes estaba repleta de comida, su madre se marcho a la cocina a traer el delicioso pastel que había horneado y decorado con cariño para su hijo mayor.

-uf!!!, creo que voy a explotar!!!! –comenta Horo Horo con una notable satisfacción, mientras se frotaba el estomago.

-es cierto... comes demasiado... no puedo creer que estés en tan buen estado físico –dice Haruko con una sonrisa.

-pues si verdad?, todo gracias al entrenamiento –endúrese el brazo en posición de exposición, mientras sus músculos se hinchan notoriamente.

Invitando a la chica, a que se los tocara.

Esta comprende, y comienza a apretarlos con sus delicadas manos.

Len los miraba de reojo, comenzaba a fastidiarse nuevamente.

-cielos!!!, son mas duros de lo que pensé!!!... debes ser muy fuerte. –opino Haruko impresionada.

Sus blancas manos entonces, dejaron de apretar sus brazos, para subir lentamente, brindándole lo que paresia una caricia disimulada. Deslizándose mas tarde por sus amplios hombros, pasando luego por su pecho, para detenerse finalmente en su abdomen, que a pesar de estar algo hinchado por la gran cantidad de alimentos a digerir, permitía sentir los tan bien marcados músculos que allí estaban alojados.

Horo Horo, solo continuaba quieto, aun que sorprendido no se negaba a las "carisias" de la chica en el afán de recorrer su figura.

Len no estaba tan tranquilo, tenia deseos de apretar el pequeño cuello de ESA muchachita con igual o mas fuerza como con la que estaba estrujando una servilleta bajo la mesa, para desquitar su furia.

-oh dios!!!!, Horo Horo, no sabia que tuvieses tan buen físico!!!! –dijo Haruko con las mejillas sonrojadas, no por vergüenza, ella no solía avergonzarse por nada. Si en ese momento hubiese tenido deseos de besar a Horo Horo, simplemente lo hubiera echo. Tal vez ese rojizo que coloreaba sus mejillas, se debía al placer que le había brindado el leve contacto físico con el peliazul.

Horo horo, aunque quisiera parecer muy valiente, se había avergonzado de tal manera que su rostro también había tomado cierto "colorete".

Len también estaba rojo, pero de cólera, ¿Qué demoños estaban haciendo eso dos??!!!!.

-valla... me vendría bien un hombre como tu a mi lado ¿sabes?... fuerte... tierno... gracioso... y sobre todo atractivo, por que tu eres muy atractivo ¿lo sabias? –la vecinita, paresia muy interesada en el shaman ainu. Y decía cada una de estas palabras con un tono mas provocativo cada vez.

Horo Horo, estaba muy nervioso... pero talvez esa seria su oportunidad. No la iba a desperdiciar actuando como un niño tímido.

la sujeta tiernamente de una de sus mejillas, acercando su rostro mas al suyo –pues no soy el único aquí... ¿Qué me dice usted princesa?, ¿estaría pecando si tuviese a mi lado una preciosura como tu? –dice con una picara sonrisa en su rostro.

Len estaba a punto de explotar de ira... como quisiera acabar con ambos para evitar presenciar tan desagradable episodio.

Su desesperación iba en creciente, a medida de que los labios de Horo Horo y Haruko se acercaban cada vez más y más...

-DEMOÑOS!!!!!..... QUE ALGUIEN... QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA ESTO, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -pensaba Len a medida que millones de gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente.

:::continua en la tercer parte:::


	3. capi 1 parte 3

:::tercer parte:::

Justo cuando ambos labios estaban a menos de una pulgada de distancia, la madre de los jovencitos ainus, entraba a la habitación con un Enorme pastel sobre ambas manos.

Al verla, la vecinita se aleja a gran velocidad del cumpleañero tomando una postura firme en la mesa. Mientras el ainu besaba el aire.

-AH!!!!, que bien, el pastel!!!! –decía esta tratando de disimular.

Horo Horo y Len, simplemente se habían quedado tiesos. No entendían bien lo que sucedía.

Pero eso a Len no le importaba, solo pudo soltar un profundo suspiro de alivio, al menos lo que mas temía aun no había sucedido. AUN, por eso tendría que ser más cuidadoso en el futuro.

La cena ya había concluido por completo.

Y tanto la madre como Pilika estaban ordenando la sala.

Len estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras jugaba con el Game Boy y miraba de reojo a Horo Horo y a Haruko, que por el momento estaban muy callados.

Hasta que uno de los dedos de la chica se movió.

Esto no seria malo, si no fuera por que este travieso dedito estaba rozando la mano del peliazul.

Y luego, ese dedito, "ordeno" al resto de los deditos a que se treparan a la calida y estrecha mano del Ainu.

Len se distraía cada vez mas, provocando que la puntuación que tenia en el juego de video, bajara lentamente. No le importaba perder ese estupido juego, estaba a punto de perder algo mucho mas importante, y no iba a resignarse tan fácilmente.

Pero esto no se quedo ahí, al parecer los dedos de ESA niña no eran los únicos traviesos, un dedito de Horo Horo comenzaba a jugar con el cuello de Haruko.

-como quisieran mis dedos jugar con tu cuello niña!!!!! -pensaba Len –te aria unas lindas carisias que te MATARÍAN de la emoción.

Una hoguera se encendía en sus ojos dorados.

Haruko reía a causa de las cosquillas que le proporcionaban el roce con los calidos dedos de Horo Horo

Entonces el detiene el juego, y al descuidarse ella se sienta sobre las piernas del peliazul.

Len estaba que explotaba, en cualquier momento. No podía evitarlo, si no se contenía acabaría por matarla.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Horo Horo algo nervioso.

-¿te molesto? –pregunta Haruko apenada.

-je, no para nada, síguele.

-que bien –dice, mientras comienza a acariciar el pecho del ainu.

-Haruko... yo... -Horo Horo se detiene, al perder la mirada en el escote de la joven. Su remera era bastante desbocada, y llego a verle la mitad de su sostén.

-eres tan lindo –dice Haruko, pasando dos de sus dedos por los carnosos labios del ainu, que aun estaban sedientos de un primer beso que jamás llegaba.

Trepándose del cuello de Horo Horo, Haruko se dispone a besarlo.

Ahora nadie podía detenerlos.

Len expulsaba espuma por la boca, de la rabia.

No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

-YA BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito este azotando el juego electrónico contra el suelo.

Debido al susto, el shaman ainu y su vecina se separaron por completo.

-¿Len??!!! –fue lo primero que dijo el peliazul frente al susto.

Len estaba agitado, y con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro. Tal vez por que había logrado detenerlos, o por que no pudo contener la desesperación.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta Horo horo confundido -... Mi Gane Poy!!!!!!! –grita Horo Horo.

-ES GAME BOY IDIOTA!!!!! –Len aun continuaba furioso, y aquel videojuego echo pedazos en el suelo, no había sido suficiente para desquitarse. Sujeta a su "amigo" de la camiseta y comienza a zamarrearlo en el aire.

-YA DEJALO!!!! –grita Haruko tratando de separarlos.

Len lo suelta pero en su mirada continua instalado el odio.

Entonces vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, pero no sin antes destruir aun más el game boy al pisarlo.

Horo horo mira detenidamente a Len, con desconcierto y preocupación.

-estas bien horo horo?, no te lastimo –pregunta Haruko preocupada.

-no, estoy bien, no te preocupes –dice sin cambiar su gesto.

Haruko mira mal a Len, este simplemente la ignora, pero le incomodaba que el ainu lo mirara tanto.

-haruko –dijo Horo Horo en un tono carecido de ánimo.

-¿si? –pregunta esta inmediatamente.

-vete a casa... mañana te visitare.

-Pero... hay tanto por hacer!!! –dice esta algo triste.

-si, y también hay mucho tiempo... mejor vete y mañana nos vemos... ¿si? –al acabar hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-esta bien... Adios. –se despide besándolo en la mejilla.

Una vez que esta se fue Horo Horo se sienta al lado de su amigo.

-haber dime... ¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?

Len le echa una mirada y luego vuelve a ignorarlo.

-uf!, que terco eres, se nota que no has cambiado para nada.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna se levanta y suspirando recoge los trocitos de su nuevo Game Boy que siquiera pudo estrenar.

-¿Cuándo demoños vamos a ir a dormir? –pregunta Len finalmente.

-cuando quieras... es cierto, estoy por desmayarme del cansancio–respondió Horo Horo con una sonrisa.

Camina hasta un pequeñísimo pasillo y le indica a Len que lo siguiera.

Pasan y se detienen frente a una puerta.

-pasa, este es mi dormitorio... esta algo desordenado, pero... en fin.

Abre la puerta, y en efecto era un completo desorden.

El espacio era bastante reducido, por lo que ambas camas (futones o como le digan) estaban bastante cerca.

-acomódate... yo iré a avisarles a Pilika y a mi mamá. No me tardo –dice haciendo una seña al cerrar la puerta.

Len deja las valijas sobre el suelo. y comienza a mirar el caos a lo que su amigo llamaba habitación.

Se sonríe, era idéntica a el, era desastrosa, pero para sus ojos era hermosa.

Sobre una pequeña repisa vio algo que le llamo la atención. Era un pequeño cuadro, y en la foto estaban Horo Horo, el y el resto del grupo de los "shamanes", eso le hizo recordar los diversos momentos que habían compartido.

Se acerco, tomo el cuadro entre sus manos. Y se sentó en una banqueta para seguir admirándola con más tranquilidad.

-era tan niño -decía mientras acariciaba la foto, mas precisamente a la imagen de su amigo -cuanto has crecido Horo Horo.

-Cuanto HEMOS cresido –dijo alguien.

Len se dio vuelta exaltado.

Era Horo Horo, que miraba la foto con ternura –siempre, cada noche miro esa foto... que buenos tiempos eran esos ¿verdad?.

-aja.

-como extraño esa época, esas boberías que hacíamos... todo el esfuerzo que nos costaba, y esa lealtad que nos teníamos entre todos. Cuanto los extraño.

-yo... yo también –dice Len poniéndose de pie para echarse en el futon.

Horo Horo se despereza y saca una camiseta blanca del guardarropa.

Len sabe lo que hará, sabe que el peliazul iba a desvestirse, como lo hacia de niños... no soportaba dormir vestido.

Además solía transpirar en las noches, por eso no usaba pantalones.

El lo vio desnudo ciento de veces, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo... antes de que el creciera de ese modo.

Sin lugar a duda, el no iba a perderse ese maravilloso "espectáculo".

:::continua en la cuarta parte:::


	4. capi 1 paerte 4

:::cuarta parte:::

Horo Horo, cantaba, valla uno a saber que canción, pero no lo hacia tan mal.

Estaba de frente a su amigo que trataba de ser lo mas disimulado posible.

Entonces se saco la remera.

Al hacerlo dejo al desnudo su encantador torso, tan firme, tan bien marcado, con sus hermoso y sensuales músculos.

Len ya comenzaba a sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en distintas partes de su cuerpo, las cuales sentía arder.

Entonces se quito el pantalón.

-cielos!!!... como has crecido horo horo!!!!! -pensaba Len cruzando sus piernas por debajo de las sabanas.

Debajo de aquella fina tela que cubría la parte mas intima del shaman ainu, podía distinguirse un enorme bulto... que sin duda comprobaba la masculinidad de Horo Horo.(¬)

-hace cuatro años no eras así!!!!... cielos!!!!!!.

Len hacia lo posible por no ir corriendo a arrancarle la ultima prenda que le impedía obtener la vista perfecta.

Horo Horo se da vuelta por un momento, para mirarse al espejo.

Desde atrás no se veía nada mal, su espalda era amplia y lucia fuerte, y ni hablar de otras zonas que despertaban millones de fantasías en un ser que se estaba deleitando de lo mas lindo, a menos de un metro de distancia.

-¿Qué te parece?... ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? –pregunta el ainu (sin perversión en sus palabras).

-He?... ss....si, no lo se.... Si, supongo –lo había tomado por sorpresa obligándolo a contestar sumamente nervioso.

Entonces se coloca la remera y se acuesta en su cama, no sin antes apagar la luz.

al cabo de unos minutos, todo era silencio, desde que la oscuridad invadió aquella habitación, ambos se callaron.

-¿oye Len? –habla Horo Horo finalmente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te sucede?... hoy te comportaste muy raro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-primero te quisiste ir, por que discutimos. Después destrozaste el regalo que TU mismo me hiciste y luego me zamarreas como loco.

-Mmmm... en verdad me comporte extraño?, yo creo que actué como siempre... además, siquiera te había gustado mi regalo, ¿de que te quejas?.

-¿Quién dijo que no me gusto?

-pues tu.

-Yo no dije eso!!!, solo te pregunte que era... además, tu me lo obsequiaste, por lo tanto... era sumamente especial para mi, ¿entiendes?.

Len se sonroja ante esta respuesta. Y prefiere callar.

-... Len... ¿Qué te pareció Haruko?.

Todo el encanto del momento se fue por la borda en el mismo momento en que el ainu hace esta pregunta.

Len se enfada y no contesta.

-¿ya ves?, tu no me creías... y ya viste que le gusto.

-¿y ella te gusta? –pregunta Len casi inconscientemente.

-si, me gusta mucho... hace ya mas de un año que me fijo en ella, y en ese plazo nos hicimos amigos.

-Mmm. –contesto Len molesto, sabia que esa seria la respuesta pero no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

-Mañana será el gran día... mañana me darán mi primer beso... ¿no es genial? –dice Horo Horo entusiasmado.

-si... genial. Ahora quiero dormir. Así que cállate de una vez –Len se fastidiaba más con cada comentario de su amigo, así que prefirió, no seguir torturándose.

No necesitaba oír mas para darse cuenta...

...Que jamás seria correspondido por su amigo...

...Además siquiera estaba seguro, de aquello que sentía...

...Una y otra vez una pregunta en su cabeza persistía...

...¿esto es amor?.

Continuara.

Holitas Guachinangos!!!!!

YATA!!!!!, acabe con el primer episodio (si aunk no lo crean fue solo 1 episodio!!!!!).

Lo k sucede es k ya había publicado este cap... pero al ser taaan largo, cortaron algunas partes, por eso decidí dividirlo en partes, por eso tanto desorden!!!! . 

como sabrán este es mi primer Yaoi, espero que les aya gustado.

Lo que si, no me convenció mucho, por que lo hice a las apuradas ..

De nuevo ando con el autoestima Mega bajo. T.T.

NO EN SERIO!!!!, no me maten TTUUUU, se que soy pésima para esto, pero estoy tan al pedo todo el día, que no encuentro otra distracción mejor , y como ya me he leído todos los HoroXLen de la pag (exageración!!!), decidí escribir uno. :b

Pero les prometo k mejorara.

RECOMENDACIÓN: esta vez les kiero recomendar a : "Truly, madly,

deeply", es una gran historia Shonen-ai (yaoi) es HoroXLen, YohXLen, HaoXLen. Va! TodosXLen ;p.

su autora es: Candymaru. Quien me causo la impresión de ser una persona muy simpatica

:::REVIEWS:::

Bueno y aquí están los maravillosos e increíbles presentadores de la mejor parte del fic ((los reviews)).

Con ustedes:: MAY-CHAN (YO) Y SHOJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!

May-chan &&&&& Shoji-Kun

Hola Shoji kun!!! ºªªª a hola, y hola a todos nuestros leyentes.

Queríamos informarles, que esperamos

Sus encantadores reviews ºes cierto. Como ustedes saben, este es el primer Cap, por lo tanto no hay reviews que pasar.

Así es, por eso solo tienen

que dejar sus reviews y así se los contestaremos oo aja, de otro modo esta niña no parara de llorar.

Es shierto, WUWU!! T.T 3"juajuajua!!!, ¡como me gusta verla sufrir!

Sniff!, Buenushhh ´. ya nos vamos.

Hasta la próxima!!!!! º ADIOS!!!!

:::REVIEWS:::

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: "Haruko enamorada. / No lo permitiré!!!

El día a llegado, Len sabe que si no hace algo pronto, perderá a Horo Horo para siempre. Por otra parte Haruko no es tan tonta como parece, comienza a sospechar del joven chino y no piensa quedarse de brazos cruzados. .

Mmmm... ¿Qué pensara hacer esa PERRA de Haruko?. Como puedo odiar a alguien de mi propia invención.( . ) solo se que MI Horito no se puede quedar con alguien como ella, ¿o si?... No lo se, de todos modos espero k a Len se le ocurra algo pronto. (Mejor me preocupo por k a MI se me ocurra algo coherente!!!!! UUU)

Les prometo que en futuros capítulos abra LEMON 3(no prometo que sea en el próximo, pero voy a hacer lo posible).

Por si aun lo dudan: SI!, estoy total y completamente oOC (lok)

Sayonara, MATA NE!!!! (Hasta luego).

Y recuerden: no hay mejor entretenimiento, que su propia imaginación. dD

: ENVÍEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! SI NO EL CONDE X OS MORDERÉIS :

esto fue otro redundante fracaso de:MaiverX

WUA!!!!!!! o UUUUUUU


	5. capi 2 parte 1

**It's Love?**

**By: MaiverX**

* * *

Antes de que lean este Fanfic debo advertirles que:

>Es YAOI (o shonen Ai como prefieran)

>contiene LEMON

>NO hay YohXAnna o HaoXAnna (este es el mas masivo) sino que es 100 HoroXLen. Aunk posiblemente aya alguna k otra cosilla por ahí .

Por lo tanto:

>si eres Homo fóbico pues LARGO DE AQUÍ!

>Debes saber que esta es la primera vez k escribo un Yaoi

>y debes ser mayor de edad para leerlo (Es broma, siquiera yo lo soy :b)

**ACLARACIÓN:** estas advertencias son basadas en TODO el fic en general (no a los Capítulos individuales) por lo k no quiere decir k precisamente en todos aya contenido LEMON, por ejemplo. OKISS?

* * *

HULAPS A TODOS:

Aquí estoy otra vez con este desmerecido Fic (sigo sin superar mi auto-desprecio T.T).

Esto es un escándalo, ya lo se! cada día me sorprende mas mi torpeza…….. (((pensar k antes de leer Yaoi era una persona inteligente )))

O.OUUUUU….. JEJEJE:….. no, no…… yo no dije eso …… no se vallan….. es k siempre estuve mal de la cabeza…. No me hagan caso.

el Yaoi no tiene naa k ver!

�.�Pero k chica más torpe (mirando de reojo)

… hola May chan…- o. ó¿K haces aquí shoji kun?... creo k aun no estamos en la sección de los Reviews…. ¿o si?.

¿k… tu cerebro también

te impide saber eso…? 3 Ò ÓJA…. Si claro…. ¿sabes k?... mi cerebro también me impide tener clemencia ante los chistes absurdos!.

PAFFFF!

uchhh! . # - ´bien… creo k ya puedes irte… luego el cap. Se me hace muy largo y me lo cortan…. Y ahí yo te la corto a ti. (me refiero a la cabeza … mal pensados)

…k mala eres May Chan T TUU ´ ah!... y ya k lo mencionas... estaba pensando en k tal vez no sea apropiado k me llames así.

¿y como kieres k te diga?... ni creas

k te dire "mi cielo" o algo así he�� UComo crees!... de ahora en mas… me llamaras…. JEFA!.

Pera pera… estas tratando de decir k YO… el talentoso (no, no es Sakuragi UUU huf… pero k mal chiste . UU) Shoji Onna… debe tratarte a TI como su JEFA?Ò ó - Aja.

¿y si me niego?ò ó ´ pues fácil… te vas de patitas a la calle… eso ni dudarlo.

… ´o .o ¿y?.

Pues así si acepto… Jefecita´ opues k gusto k nos entendamos!.

"ya me pagaras maldita Perra!" ùu Bien ahora….

FUERA DE AQUÍ!

may chan le da una… super-patada-de-may-chan (k imaginación U) y shoji desaparece entre las nubes produciendo el brillo efecto… HanagataequiporokketHaposai (uuU).

YA YA!.

Dejen de abuchear malditos BAKAS! Ò.ÓUUU.

Al fin aquí esta……… EL FIC!

* * *

CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Bienvenido a Hokkaido/ El cumpleaños de Horo Horo.

Es el cumpleaños Nº 17 de Horo Horo, Len iba a Hokkaido a visitarlo. Pilika fue emocionada a buscarlo al aeropuerto, pero Len solo la ignoro. Pensando en una sola cosa: Horo Horo. Todo marcha bien… hasta k una chica llamada Haruko, vecina de los Usui, se hace presente. Al parecer esta siente "algo" por el ainu, y este tiene todas las intenciones de corresponderle… por lo k Len desfallece de Furia .

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

**Haruko enamorada. / No lo permitiré!**

Unas campanas suenan… el lugar era increíblemente hermoso.

Len estaba en medio de una fiesta al aire libre, todo lo k los rodeaba formaba parte de la naturaleza.

Todo lucia un brillo especial que hasta segaba al joven chino.

Una fresca brisa envolvía su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir extremadamente bien.

La gente comenzaba a acomodarse en las blancas mesas… todos lucían sublimes… como Ángeles. Todo estaba decorado de blanco, los manteles, sillas y mas allá una enorme mesa en donde estaban los familiares de los agraciados.

Len no comprendía donde estaba, pero no tenia intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

Entre el confuso murmullo, una voz conocida comienza a llamarlo.

HEY!... LEN!

Este voltea al oír su nombre.

Quien lo llamaba se le hacia familiar, al igual del resto de las personas con las que compartía la mesa.

Yoh? -pensó Len.

Era confuso, eran sus amigos, pero no se veían igual… aun así llevaban sus presencias.

Len, casi inconsciente se dirige hacia ellos. Su mesa quedaba casi pegada a la principal.

Que… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué es esto? –pregunta mientras toma asiento al lado de su amigo.

Yoh ríe -¿Qué sucede Len?... ¿Por qué no estas con Pilika y el resto de los "padrinos"?- pregunta el Asakura sin borrar su sonrisa (que no era como la de siempre, físicamente no tenia parecido alguno con Yoh, pero aun así era el).

¿Yoh… Donde estoy? –insiste Len.

¿no oyes Len?... te están esperando –dice Yoh con un gesto no tan simpático.

¿Yoh?... ¿Dónde estoy? –Len comenzaba a preocuparse.

�¿LEN?... TE ESPERAN! –dice Yoh mientras su voz se torna femenina.

De repente era Pilika quien le hablaba –MIRA… AHÍ LLEGARON!... vamos, tenemos que ir con ellos.

Len comienza a caminar nervioso. A lo lejos ve a un hombre, con un traje blanco al igual que el resto, (a excepción de Len que llevaba uno azul marino).

Al llegar lo reconoce de inmediato… era horo horo. En sus brazos llevaba un niño, este era recién nacido. Podía apreciarse que su cabellera era celeste, y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

oye… mira al tío Len –dice el ainu al niño de un modo tierno. Levanta la vista mirando al shaman chino.

Len pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo especial.

¿quien es? –pregunta Len confundido.

Nuestro hijo… ¿quien mas? –contesta una mujer que abraza posesivamente a su esposo por la espalda.

Era ella… era Haruko.

En ese momento Len siente un agudo puntazo en el pecho.

Baja la vista y puede apreciar al niño, que entre sus pequeñas manos tenia un corazón ensangrentado que aun latía.

El shaman de ojos dorados, se toca el pecho instintivamente, y se topa con un doloroso hueco, de donde caía sangre como de una catarata.

Vuelve la vista hacia el niño quien comienza a abrir los ojos, estos eran de un intenso rojo escarlata. Y una carcajada diabólica salía de sus labios.

Mira a Horo horo desesperado.

Este con una sonrisa frívola le dice -¿no es encantador?.

Todo se torna negro, mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas.

"¿no es encantador?" –sonaba como un eco en su cabeza.

LEN….. LEN! –gritaba alguien del otro lado de un resplandor plateado.

Len finalmente vuelve en si, al abrir los ojos, logra distinguir una borrosa figura.

¿horo? –pregunta aturdido.

Este se ríe –tsk¿pues quien mas?… a no ser que me hallan cambiado el rostro…. VAMOS!. ¿Qué te sucede? –dice bromista.

Horo Horo lo miraba arrodillado a un lado de su futon.

¿y el bebe? –pregunta Len.

¿BEBE? –ahora si que el ainu no entendía nada.

Len larga una diminuta sonrisa mientras se sienta –no nada… no me hagas caso.

UFF¿sabes la hora que es? –dice Horo Horo con fastidio.

no.

SON LAS 6:45¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a estas horas?.

habitualmente estoy entrenando a estas horas… puesto que me despierto alrededor de las 5:00. –contesta Len.

Ha, tu por que estas loco tiburón –dice mientras movía un dedo alrededor de su cabeza ooC) –además… ¿Qué estabas soñando, gritabas cosas extrañas.

Len iba a discutir, pero al oír esto ultimo se calla, para formular otra pregunta -¿Qué… que decía precisamente?.

Horo horo noto el interés y respondió con gozo –Pues gritabas mi nombre… decías… "te amo Horo Horo"… ¿me explicas eso? –dijo Horo Horo frunciendo el seño.

El shaman chino estaba más rojo que un tomate en plena temporada.

Yo..Yo… NO… yo, horo horo… yo, no –contesto tartamudeando.

Horo Horo lo mira serio, hasta que finalmente suelta una carcajada –ya cálmate, era una broma –golpeándole la espalda.

tonto –respondió Len entre enojado y aliviado.

Ya se encontraban desayunando en la sala.

Horo Horo engullía desesperado.

¿y como pasaste la noche? –pregunta la mamá ainu.

¿he?... a si bien –contesta Len.

mmse lsallp n fdn dsjf jfjdfb! –dijo el shaman de cabellos celestes con la boca llena.

Todos lo miraron como preguntando ¿Qué había dicho?.

Entonces este traga todo rápido, y contesta –Se la pasó gritando, el tiburón tenía pesadillas –dice chistosamente.

¿k dijiste hoto hoto? –responde el shaman de cabellos violáceos enojado.

ya... ya niños. ¿no se pasaran las vacaciones peleando no?. Si no ya los encierro en el dormitorio. –comenta la mujer.

Ambos callan luego de la intervención de esta.

y bien… ¿Qué clases de pesadillas eran? –pregunta la madre nuevamente.

no recuerdo. –contesta secamente.

ahh…. ¿y que cuentas?... ¿estudias trabajas? –insiste en entablar conversación.

ninguna de los dos… mi familia me mantiene. –responde.

La mujer se echa a reír. –JAJa.. ¡que gracioso eres¿Cuál era tu nombre?.

Len… y no es broma, ellos me mantienen.

a… ¿y que hacen tus padres? –poniéndose seria

nada… son herederos de una enorme fortuna. Ellos solo deben portar el apellido TAO, y manejar un par de zombis, sin siguiera moverse de su sillón.

La mujer duda si reír… pero al ver a sus hijos callados prefiere evitar el riesgo. Aquel muchacho le paresia frívolo, y comenzaba a temerle un poco.

valla que la tienes fácil Len… te cae todo de arriba… no como yo que tengo que trabajar para calmar la tripa. –comenta horo horo.

ajem… y ¿Qué te gusta hacer? –pregunta una vez mas aquella mujer quien ya se había ganado el titulo de "pesada" según Len.

nada… lo único que hago gustosamente es llevar a cabo mis entrenamientos… y desde luego las luchas –contesta de mala gana.

además de la leche –comenta el ainu.

¿leche? –pregunta su madre.

es buena para los huesos. –respondió mirando de reojo a su amigo. Y bebe un sorbo de dicha bebida Láctea.

ja…… oye… y en que parte de china vives? –insiste la mujer ainu.

Len larga un extenso suspiro de cansancio, y no responde la pregunta.

El ainu lo nota e interviene… lo que menos quería era que su amigo mandara a mudar a su madre.

je… ya con el interrogatorio no m�?... Len ha hablado demasiado hoy.. El doble de lo normal.

valla que es callado –comenta la mujer.

no es…. -El ainu fue interrumpido por su amigo.

No es eso… solo detesto hablar de mi y de mi estúpida vida personal!.

aja… ¿eres shaman? –insiste.

si lo es… ¿ya! –Horo horo comenzaba a impacientar.

si… mi espiritu acompañante es Bason, un guerrero de la antigua china. Es sumamente poderoso. Pero le ordene que se quedara en mi casa. –responde sin chistar.

¿y por que hiciste eso? –pregunto el joven de cabello azulado.

no te importa –contesta mientras se levanta y se marcha fuera de la casa. –iré a afuera –aclara.

Quedando solo la familia Ainu.

que personalidad –comenta la mujer.

Len es un chico complicado… paso por muchas cosas de niño. –dice horo horo.

¿Cómo cuales?

por su familia –dice Pilika, su hermano la mira molesto.

si… pero no soy quien para contárselos. El decide a quien decírselo. –contesta el Ainu poniéndose de pie.

A SI… como si te lo hubiera contado. –dice Pilika en un tono algo competitivo.

Si que lo hizo… no olvides que soy su MEJOR AMIGO… boba. –dice marchando donde Len.

PRESUMIDO! –grita la niña que lucia celosa.

Pilika… Tu?... –pregunta la mamá algo preocupada.

¿Qué? –pregunta aun enojada.

ese chico no es para ti. –dijo su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una gran pila de trastes sucios.

¿Mam�? –dice Pilika muy despacio. Para después ir llorando a su dormitorio.

Horo Horo sale y apoya su mano en el hombro de su amigo que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué haces tiburoncito… tiburón –el ainu se puso nervioso. ¿Qué es eso de tiburoncito?. Menos mal que Len no lo oyó.

HEY!... Cabeza de antena! –grita mientras lo empuja del tronco en donde estaba sentado.

¿Qué haces imbécil! –dice Len furioso.

ven… vamos a los prados cerca de las montañas. –propone el ainu.

tu y yo… ¿solos? –pregunta len nervioso. O tal vez sorprendido y hasta alegre.

pues quieres que traiga a todos los de la tribu para que te sientas mas cómodo?…. ya, vamos. –dijo el peliazul.

SSSSSS… si –dijo tratando de calmar su entusiasmo.

* * *

**:continua en la segunda parte:**


	6. capi 2 parte 2

**:segunda parte:**

* * *

Ya en los prados…

que hermosa es la naturaleza… ¿verdad? –comenta el ainu.

aja –responde secamente el shaman chino.

ven… si subimos hasta aquella colina… hay un sitio con una vista espectacular… -dice Horo Horo echándose a correr hacia la dirección señalada. –VEN, sígueme! –apresura a su amigo quien comienza a seguirlo (aunque sin apurar su marcha).

De repente ve a Horo que se había detenido, agitaba su brazo y le gritaba –VEN, APRESÚRATE FLOJO!

Len no le obedece, y continua caminando despacio. Hasta que lo alcanza.

Cuando lo alcanzo quedo anonadado con el paisaje.

Era un enorme "precipicio", abajo se veían las casitas, y aun mas arboledas. Más allá un hermoso estanque con una pequeña catarata, y millones de cosas más, una más bella que la otra.

Ni hablar del cielo totalmente despejado, que se perdía entre las imponentes montañas.

El clima aportaba su parte. Era un día sensacional, estaba templado, no hacia frió… pero corrían frescas ventiscas y al mismo tiempo el sol les abrigaba.

Ambos muchachos miraban el firmamento y estaban embelesados por la vista.

Horo Horo mira a su amigo… lucia tan sorprendido y a gusto… y el estaba feliz por ello.

que… que diminuto me siento – comento el chino en un tono "romántico".

yo igual… es tan hermoso.

ahora comprendo por que quieres conservar esto… es algo imprescindible… no puedo creer que alguien quiera acabar con algo así!. –dijo Len que ya no paresia ser el.

pues créelo. Por que son mas de uno… ¡Son millones, este mundo esta infestado de hombres avaros y egoístas… ni hablar de los ambiciosos…-

Malditos!... dice algo indignado. Pero al mirar a su amigo descubre que este se esta sonriendo… -OYE, te burlas de mi! –dice ofendido.

Horo horo le frota la cabeza despeinándolo –No tonto, solo que me gusta verte así. Me da gusto que me comprendas…. Amigo –dice mientras se sienta bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Len se sonroja y toma asiento al lado de su "amigo".

Pasaron varios minutos. El shaman de Hokkaido estaba jugando con un apequeña ardillita.

que bunita ardillita tengo… eres buena niña –le decía mientras la acariciaba. De repente esta se le trepa por el cuello y le hace cosquillas con el hociquito.

Horo horo se reía, hasta que la ardilla lo soltó y se trepo al árbol.

Luego el silencio se extendió unos minutos mas.

Oye… horo? –pregunta Len finalmente.

¿Qué?

he notado que tu padre no esta… ¿A dónde se marcho?.

Horo Horo sonríe levemente y baja la vista –pues el murió cuando yo tenia 6 años –contesta.

lo… lo siento… yo no lo sabia –Len estaba apenado.

El peliazul lo mira sonriente y despreocupado, y apoya su mano en la rodilla de Len, que estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas –tranquilo… si no preguntabas… ¿Cómo ibas a saber no? –comento.

Len respondió con una sonrisa muy leve.

Horo horo se pone de pie y se sacude la parte trasera de su bermuda con pequeñas palmadas.

Len no pudo evitar verlo. Era tan atractivo. Llevaba el pecho al descubierto. Y una remera negra sobre sus hombros.

Con cada movimiento sus músculos resaltaban por si solo.

No tenia esos músculos enormes, como los de exposición, pero si los suficiente grandes como para que se notaran.

vamos… ya llevamos como 2 horas aquí –dice el ainu.

¿he?... a si –contesta el chino embobado con el físico de su compañero.

ya estaban entrando a la casa cuando su madre los detuvo.

Ha, hijo… que oportuno.

opopo? –pregunta horo confundido.

nada… mira yo salía a hacer las compras y es que estoy retrasada con el almuerzo… ve a comprar ¿si?.

y Pilika… ¿Por qué no va ella? –protesta el ainu consiguiendo que su madre se molestara.

es que no se siente bien –dice mirando de reojo a Len –además ya me ayudo bastante, tu anduviste de flojera toda la mañana… así que andando! –ordena la mujer con las manos en la cintura.

pero si hoy es mi día libre, sabes que los domingos no trabajo! –protesta este nuevamente. Pero su madre le da un coscorrón en la cabeza y este se calla.

vamos o te quedas sin almuerzo! –ordena la madre.

esta bien… ¿me das el dinero Mamita? –acepta simulando cordialidad.

"Mamita"… si claro. Paga tu… ayer me lo gaste en la cena. –dice la mujer metiéndose a la casa nuevamente.

pero si me la obsequiaste… Rayos!... ¿vienes? –dirigiéndose a Len.

Este niega con la cabeza. -Ask, vamos… acompáñame! –protesta el peliazul.

Len no contesta y se sienta en el mismo tronco que horas atrás.

Valla… ni modo… tendré que ir yo solito.

En ese momento llega Haruko y lo sujeta del brazo. –yo te acompaño –dice esta.

Len se arrepiente de lo que había echo… pero seria tonto aceptar ahora.

pues que bien! –dice Horo Horo contento.

además… tenemos cosas pendientes. –dice la chica mientras se marchan.

Len decide perseguirlos, por si acaso.

Haruko y Horo Horo se la pasaron coqueteando durante todo el camino.

Al fin llegan al Súper. Allí un par de empleados los saludan.

Horo horo ya llevaba año y medio trabajando allí.

Pero también asistía a la escuela nocturna, no descuidaba los estudios. Aunque se la pasaba reprobando, el era el alumno mas joven del salón, el resto pasaba los 20.

El súper no era la gran cosa, pero era el mas grande del lugar, y la paga era dentro de todo buena.

Su madre también trabajaba, era maestra de primaria, pero los lunes y jueves no daba clases (obviamente los domingos tampoco).

Len los observaba desde una de las vidrieras.

La vecinita no se apartaba del peliazul. Y cuando se agachaba en las góndolas, se le veía todo bajo esas extra mini faldas que usaba.

Maldita perra, hace de todo para provocarlo!... Ja y el Grandísimo imbécil, siquiera disimula al aprovechar la situación!... DEMOÑOS! -pensaba Len mientras apretaba los puños con mas fuerza cada vez.

Ya estaban en la caja, y ella no paraba de sonreírle.

Algo le dijo el sujeto que los atiende¿por que Horo se puso rojo? y la ESTÚPIDA niña se ríe… ahora lo toma del brazo… DESGRACIADA! -Len no soportaba mas -¡RAYOS… ahí vienen! –dijo ocultándose tras un camión de reparto, que estaba momentáneamente estacionado en la vereda del frente mientras el chofer cobraba la mercadería dentro del súper.

Ambos salen riendo, y conversando. Ella aun lo tomaba del brazo.

De repente se detienen, ella le esta diciendo algo y el ainu luce sorprendido.

¿Qué… Que están haciendo?- se preguntaba el joven chino.

Se sientan en un banco que estaba en la entrada del local, apoyando las bolsas en el suelo.

Ella lo toma de las manos y se acerca mas a el.

QUE DEMOÑOS! -piensa Len desesperado.

Ella hablaba y el solo la oía con atención. Los autos pasaban y le dificultaban la vista. Gotas de sudor brotaban de su frente a medida que acrecía su desesperación.

Entonces pudo leer los labios de la muchacha "te amo" dijo, estaba seguro… ella estaba declarándose. ¿y el que diría ahora?. Solo esperaba que no le correspondiera.

El dice algo pero un autobús pasa y le impide leerle los labios.

Demoños!... no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! pensaba Len.

En ese momento el shaman de cabellos azulados, le proporciona una dulce caricia a la muchacha, y de a poco acerca su rostro al de ella. Quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos.

no lo hagas!... No puedes hacerlo!... YA HOTO HOTO DETENTE!-pensaba Len exaltado.

Ya solo había menos de un centímetro entre ambos, el ainu también tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba algo nervioso, podía verse unas cuantas gotas de sudor en su frente, tal vez temía hacerlo mal, y así decepcionar a Haruko.

TENGO QUE IMPEDIRLO! -pensó el shaman chino, quien opto por llevar a cabo lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza… tal vez era demasiado precipitado, pero no iba a perder a SU Horo Horo por nada del mundo. Esos labios le pertenecían y no permitiría que una "niñita" los probara antes que el.

BASON! -ordeno Len.

Pero señorito?... ¿Qué piensa hacer? –pregunta este preocupado.

OBEDECE! –haciendo su posesión en Huraiken, "ataca" al camión de reparto, habiendo tomado una prudente distancia con anticipación. Haciendo que dicho automóvil explote.

El susto provocado por el estruendo hizo que Horo Horo y Haruko se separaran. Len lo había logrado.

¿Qué demoños! –dijo el ainu sujetando el ikpasui instintivamente.

Todos salieron a ver lo que sucedía. Incluyendo el chofer del camión.

HAY DIOS SANTO! –grito este llevándose las manos a la cabeza, para luego correr desaforado hasta la gran llamarada al que el llamaba camión.

Len, para entonces ya se había escabullido entre la gente evitando ser descubierto. Por un momento se arrepintió al ver al chofer llorando y diciendo cosas como "el jefe me matara", "y ahora que haré" y cosas por el estilo, pero no podía evitar sentir alivio por haber interrumpido el primer beso de su "amigo".

Horo Horo y Haruko se acercaron al lugar, todos lo hacían a pesar de que era riesgoso, ya que este podía explotar más aun, debido a los derrames de combustible.

Len ya había planeado una mentirita piadosa para entonces.

Se acerco a su amigo y lo toco por la espalda.

¿Len que haces aquí? –Pregunto sorprendido el ainu -¿sabes que sucedió?

Haruko había notado una particular sonrisa en el rostro del chino.

no, creo que exploto un camión… tu madre me envió a apresurarte, esta molesta.

Horo horo cambia su rostro con algo de prisa –como que se me fue la hora ¿no, mejor me apresuro. –dijo yendo a buscar las compras que aun seguían al lado del banco (allá en Hokkaido no era un acto arriesgado, no hay tanta delincuencia como en las grandes ciudades).

Una vez con esta en sus manos, se dispuso a ir a su casa, pero Haruko lo agarro del brazo.

espera… ¿y que con lo nuestro? –pregunto con algo de frustración.

a… pues vamos a mi casa, una vez que le entregue esto a mi mam�, tendremos tiempo. –contesta sonriente.

sabes que no puedo… te dije que saldría esta tarde! –comenzaba mostrar fastidio.

Mmm… lo siento Haruko –dijo Horo Horo apenado.

Pues no parece! –ya estaba enojada.

El ainu con la mano en la barbilla comienza a pensar, hasta que mira a su amigo y se le ocurre algo –Oye len¿puedes adelantarte con las compras, y discúlpate con mi madre por mi ¿si?.

tsk!... crees que soy tu sirviente –con una sonrisa irónica.

Haruko mira enojada al chino debido a su poca cooperación.

Lo siento Haruko –repite el ainu cabizbajo.

¿Qué clase de amigo eres? –dice esta dirigiéndose a Len.

Este solo voltea hacia otro lado ignorándola.

Esta enfurece, y le arrebata las bolsas a Horo Horo, para luego dárselas al chino a la fuerza. –Toma… no se te caerán las manos por esto¿o si? –estaba tomándose demasiados atrevimientos.

Len pierde su poca paciencia y tira las compras al suelo con furia.-NADIE ME DA ORDENES NIÑA!

las compras muchachos U –dice el ainu con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

A MI NO ME GRITAS CHINITO! –esta estaba enfurecida.

Len que tenia ganas de sobra, la sujeto del brazo procurando no lastimarla, aunque la detestara no dejaba de ser un hombre honrado, y seria abusar de sus fuerzas.

SUÉLTAME! –dijo levantando una de sus manos para abofetearlo.

En eso el peliazul que estaba levantando las cosas desparramadas por el suelo, ve lo que sucede y se interpone entre ellos.

PAF, a pesar de ser una joven mujer, Haruko contaba con mucha fuerza a su favor, al menos eso demostraba la enorme marca roja en el rostro de su amado.

¿HORO KUN! –grita esta abrazándolo.

Este estaba quieto, no había imaginado que Haruko fuese tan fuerte.

Las bolsas volvieron a caer.

mi cielo!... ¿Por qué hesite eso? –preguntaba la muchacha mientras acariciaba la mejilla en donde lo había golpeado. –Y TU, MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO HACER! –dijo enfadada a Len.

Len solo la ignora nuevamente.

ya cariño, no discutas mas…. RAYOS, me tengo que ir –dijo mientras volvía a sujetar las compras, que ya habían recibido una "paliza" -solo espero que no halla roto nada uuU -pensaba mientras lo hacia.

yo no hago nada mi amor… ES ÉL, QUE ME SACA DE QUICIO! –dijo con el seño fruncido.

"mi cielo", "cariño", "mi amor"…. ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí! –pensaba Len temiendo lo peor.

te veo mañana Horo Kun… -se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

Adios –contesto este.

Len no se había movido mientras que el ainu ya se encontraba caminado.

Haruko iba a irse, pero giro al ver al chino y le dijo indignada. –vamos… ve SOLO con el… ¿a caso no es lo que querías?

Len se sorprende al escuchar esto.

no soy tan tonta como crees Len tao… disfruta mientras puedas –dijo con una sonrisa cínica, para marchar mas tarde, dejando a un Len completamente estupefacto.

HEY LEN! –lo llamaba el ainu. Este "despertó" y se dirigió donde su amigo.

**

* * *

:continua en la tercer parte:**


	7. capi 2 parte 3

**:tercera parte:**

* * *

En el camino no habían hablado demasiado.

ah… oye Len… -pregunta el ainu.

¿he? –pregunta este medio sumiso, aun pensaba en lo que había dicho Haruko… ¿a caso, sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos?.

¿me puedes explicar que hace Bason aquí… ¿no se supone que lo habías dejado en china?-

…..- todos se quedan quietos y en silencio. –prripp, prripp -Se oye el canto de un grillo.

es cierto… ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ BASON! ÒÓUU. Con todo lo que había sucedido Len había pasado desapercibido ese "detalle".

Señorito… es que yo... –responde nervioso Bason.

TE ORDENE CLARAMENTE QUE TE QUEDARAS EN LA CASA ¿O NO?. –lo regaña Len.

si señorito… lo que sucede es que me aburría, y entonces lo seguí… DISCÚLPEME SEÑORITO –haciendo una reverencia.

pero como?... ¿no te habías dado cuenta? –dice el peliazul en un tono burlón.

no... es que oculte mi presencia todo este tiempo… para que el señorito no lo notara. –explica el espiritu.

¿Cómo?... ¿puedes hacer eso?

desde luego tonto… Bason y yo hemos entrenado lo suficiente como para realizar eso y millones de trucos más. –alardea el shaman de ojos dorados.

ya veo… ¿verdad que le enseñaras esos trucos a Koloro? –dirigiéndose a Bason.

si el señorito Len me lo permite…

ja… como si eso fuera a perjudicarnos en algo… aunque creo que será inútil. –responde el chino.

¿quieres decir que Kolorito no tiene las capacidades suficientes!

no basta con el espiritu… el shaman también debe ser poderoso… y en tu caso… aun que el mismo Bason sea tu espiritu, no dejarías de ser un perdedor.

�¿QUIERES PELEA! –se defendió el shaman ainu.

no… mas bien quiero que me cuentes que sucedió con esa niña. –la respuesta no solo sorprendió al peliazul y a Bason sino que hasta al mismo Len. Principalmente en el tono en que la había formulado… sonó… ¿a celos?.

….- el ainu se le quedo viendo –pues… no nos besamos…. Pero ¿adivina que? –con una gran sonrisa.

Len solo lo miro temiendo lo que vendría.

prepárate corazoncito -pensó.

YA TENGO NOVIA!… ESCUCHAS LEN!... AL FIN TENGO NOVIA!... HARUKO SE ME DECLARO Y AHORA SOMOS NOVIOS… ¿NO ES GENIAL?... TENGO NOVIA! –paresia un niño, gritando y saltando, a Len le gustaba verlo así... pero no por eso… no por ELLA.

Parece que su corazón no le había echo caso, por que de todos modos lo sentía destrozarse con cada palabra, con cada sonrisa que emitía aquel niño que tanto amaba, y que a la vez odiaba por hacerlo sufrir tanto.

Deseaba llorar… pero no lo haría… no le daría ese gusto a aquella PERRA, no por que aun podía revertir aquello, nada estaba perdido… la guerra apenas comenzaba… y el no iba a perder… el no podía perder.

Ya estaban en la casa, Horo Horo había sido castigado por su madre, por lo que tan solo podía comer una ración del almuerzo.

Todos estaban extraños, su madre lo había notado.

Horo Horo estaba extremadamente contento, mientras que Pilika y Len demasiados callados y hasta "tristes".

Ella sabia… o suponía el por que de Pilika, pero desconocía los motivos de los muchachos.

Su hijo estaba tan contento que hasta no le importo demasiado su apetito que no estaba para nada satisfecho.

La tarde gobernaba el lugar. Len y el ainu se encontraban entrenando.

Len no podía quitarle la vista de enzima ni un instante, pero lo irritaba verlo tan contento.

¿Qué le sucede a mi hermano? –pregunta una voz

esta contento por que, tiene a la imbécil de Haruko como novia- El shaman de china siquiera pensó en lo que decía.

¿DE VERDAD! –grito Pilika.

Ahí fue cuando este se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Pero poco le importaba.

TE FELICITO HERMANO! –grito abrasándolo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo.

Len por un momento pensó como reaccionarían si EL seria su pareja en lugar de Haruko… eso lo hizo reír al imaginar el rostro de su madre al conocer las preferencias sexuales de su hijo.

¿Qué le sucede señorito? –pregunto Bason al ver la sonrisa de su amo.

Nada, deja de entrometerte Bason! –responde enfadado. Había interrumpido su fantasía, justo cuando estaba a solas con su amado.

ya veo... aun esta enfadado con migo –dijo mientras derramaba una cascadita de lagrimas T.T

es que no comprendo para que viniste… te dije que no necesitaba que me acompañaras.

pero no puede negar que le fui de ayuda señorito –dijo Bason, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido horas atrás (lo del camión).

Len se sonroja sin razón –ya calla… gra…i…s –dijo inaudiblemente.

¿Qué dijo señorito?

dije… gracias –un poco mas fuerte, lo suficiente como para que lo oyera.

de nada –respondió Bason con una enorme sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio de Hokkaido…

¿UN MARICA?... TU SI QUE ESTAS MALDITA! –largando una carcajada.

YA!... no te burles Yuko –dice Haruko.

JA!... lo siento amiga. Lo que sucede es que cada vez te va peor… ¿ahora un marica?... cielos!.

La muchacha, Yuko, tenia alrededor de 20 años, tenía el cabello negro azabache y lacio, sumamente largo. Sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, y estaban delineados de negro.

Sus labios eran rojos carmesí, y lucia ropa extranjera… Tenía un aire gitano.

No es que esa fuese su descendencia, solo bestia así por que siempre le había gustado todo eso, y le encantaba la hechicería.

Por ahora tan solo leía el tarot, y era ella quien más aconsejaba a su prima (Haruko), aprovechando la visita temporal de su familia al pueblo, que quedaba próximo a la capital de Sapporo. Decidió ir por algunos concejos con respecto a su nuevo romance.

ya… te digo que no estoy segura!... es que si vieras como lo mira… Parece que se lo quisiera comer. –comentaba Haruko.

¿no será caníbal? –bromeo Yuko. Su prima le echo una mirada acecina –YA, estoy bromeando… bien… ¿pero es o no es?.

ask, pues estoy casi segura de que ese chinito es marica… desde la primera vez que lo vi, me dio esa sensación. No es que actué como tal… pero es el modo en el que me mira con rencor… y con deseo a Horo kun.

Mmm… ¿y que me dices de tu novio?

¿QUE PREGUNTAS!...CLARO QUE NO, el es normal… es mas.. creo que no tolera mucho al "chinito marica"- contesta molesta por la pregunta.

Mmm…. ¿dices que no se lleva con el?... ¿entonces por que te molesta?.

por que es temible… es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para quitármelo…. Podría lastimarlo por nuestra relación.

Mira… para que no te queden dudas… HOY HIZO EXPLOTAR UN CAMIÓN PARA EVITAR QUE NOS BESÁRAMOS! –aseguró Haruko.

¿tu lo viste?

no precisamente… pero el no es común… CREO QUE TIENE PODERES, y no me sorprendería que Horo kun también… estoy convencida que el lo hizo. –se excuso.

aja… si tu lo dices –por un momento se izo un extenso silencio.

UN MOMENTO!... dices que se llevan a las patadas verdad? –dijo Yuko exaltada. Haruko afirmo con la cabeza. –y crees que tu novio si tuviese el valor o si fuese mas cruel lo golpearía?.

no lo había pensado pero… si, supongo que en el fondo desea golpearlo –responde la joven

pues tengo tu solución niña!. –dijo para luego abrir un cajón de donde saco un pequeño cofre que cabía en la palma de la mano.

Al abrirlo había una pequeña gema de color azulado, que brillaba con los rayos del sol.

¿y eso? –pregunta Haruko.

¿esto?... esto es el repelente de chinos-maricas-entrometidos.. ja ja… ya veras que eficiente es. –dijo chistosa.

explicate.

mira… si insertas esto dentro del cuerpo de tu noviecito, este estallara en furia contra el chino ¿entiendes?.

bien ya¿y como ara eso? –pregunta desconfiada.

mira, esta gema puede meterse por dentro de la carne.. ¿Entiendes?... al instante la persona quien lleve esto dentro, entrara en un estado de "hipnotización", pero nadie lo maneja, sino que solo reacciona frente a la primer persona que ve, del modo como siempre había deseado, pero a causa de la falta de valor… o sus respectivas razones no se animaba… comprendes?. –explica Yuko.

y.. ¿Eso es efectivo?... estas segura de que funcionara?.

Desde luego… ¿crees que te lo recomendaría de otro modo?... además… recuerdas a la superior Tatsuhiko?

te refieres a la niña tímida que siquiera tenia amigas, que se la pasaba callada?. –pregunta.

si, esa misma –dijo haciendo una seña de burla con respecto a la joven de la que hablaba.

¿y que hay con ella?

pues… que gracias a esto… se le declaro al muchacho que le gustaba y ahora andan juntos… HAY DIOS… si vieras a ese muchacho… mnn… de solo pensar en el, me hierve la sangre –responde abanicándose con la mano.

¿Por qué… Qué tiene?

¿Qué no tiene dirás?… es sexy, tierno, amable, y lo mejor… esta forrado en billetes.

ja... ¿como le hizo la mudita?

¿a caso eres sorda?... te acabo de decir que fue gracias a esto.

Mmm… es que no lo se, haber… ¿y cual seria el plan?.

escucha… es sencillo, tienes que lograr estar a solas con el…

eso es un poco difícil con el chino marica en el medio.

bien… aprovechas la mínima oportunidad que se presente, lo golpeas en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente…

COMO CREES!... no quiero lastimarlo!

tendrás que hacer el esfuerzo… una vez que este inconsciente, le insertas la gema y te aseguras, que al despertar sea al chinito al primero que vea… -hace una pausa -así, al verlo, hará efecto el poder de la gema, y descargara su furia de un modo incontrolable, golpeándolo hasta el cansancio, o hasta acaben las 5 horas de efecto. Luego se quedara inconsciente durante un par de horas… para cuando despierte no recordara nada… pero para entonces el chinito estará a varios kilómetros de distancia para recibir disculpa alguna –con una sonrisa maliciosa.

ah… pero… ¿no te parece demasiado arriesgado, y si algo sale mal y me descubre… ¿me perdonaría? –Haruko dudaba.

bien... a mi me parece una gran idea… pero si tu no quieres, ni modo –decía Yuko mientras se disponía a guardar el cofre.

Aguarda!... de acuerdo, lo llevaré. Pero…

¿pero?

pero no te aseguro que valla a usarlo.

como quieras. Pero si no lo utilizas, me lo regresas –acondicionaba Yuko mientras depositaba el cofre en las manos de su prima.

si, como quieras –Haruko abrió el cofre y observaba a la gema, que yacía en el interior.

* * *

**:continua en la cuarta parte:**


	8. capi 2 parte 4

**:cuarta parte:**

* * *

Ya habían acabado de cenar en la casa de los Usui.

Horo y Len estaban conversando (por no decir discutiendo) en la sala. Mientras que en la cocina Pilika estaba lavando los trastes, mientras su madre los secaba y guardaba en la alacena.

Pilika miraba como la espuma rebalsaba del fregadero, pero no hacia más que eso, mirar. No podía hacer más, ya que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¿en que pensaba?. Pues solo en una cosa… Len Tao.

No podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Por qué no le prestaba atención¿Por qué, por mas que hiciera hasta lo imposible para llamar su atención este no hacia mas que ignorarla¿Por qué después de tantos años de esfuerzo el seguía viéndola como simplemente "la hermana de Horo Horo"… ¿de que le servia tener tanto admiradores¿de que le servia su atractivo si quien le importa actúa como si no existiera?

De repente no era solo la blanca espuma, sino también una fría y enjabonada agua la que rebalsaba del fregadero.

La madre descubre el tiradero de agua que su hija estaba provocando y cierra la canilla de prisa.

Pilika!... Oye, PILIKA! –gritaba mientras la sacudía, esta finalmente reacciono.

¿Qué… que sucede mam�?.

Mira el chiquero que estas haciendo niña!

Pilika descubre que estaba empapada, al igual que la mesada y parte del suelo.

yo… lo siento –se disculpa tratando de secar la madera del suelo con unos trapos.

¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? –pregunta la mujer.

En eso alguien abre la puerta.

si.. jaja… ¿Qué tonto no? –comentaba Horo Horo con su amigo que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

El ainu abre la heladera y saca un bocadillo que no tarda en comer.

oye, tráeme un poco de leche!. Ordena Len, que para entonces había recuperado sus "ánimos".

ven por ella, crees que soy tu sirviente o algo así?

Len se dirige a la cocina con fastidio.

No hace 2 pasos desde que entra la habitación y Pilika ya le entregaba el baso en la mano.

toma, que la disfrutes. –dice Pilika con una gran sonrisa.

ah.. si –contesta len secamente.

Y ambos muchachos se marchan de regreso a la sala.

La puerta se sierra y la ainu seguía con la entupida sonrisa

de nada –dice sarcásticamente para luego soltar un suspiro de frustración.

Al voltear se encuentra con la mirada de su madre, quien luego niega con la cabeza, como diciendo "nunca aprendes".

Continuaron ordenando en silencio hasta que Pilika larga otro suspiro.

Su madre la mira, y descubre un pequeño destello en su mejilla, era una lágrima. La cual Pilika seca con el puño de su abrigo.

¿hasta cuando piensas seguir así?... ¿no puedes entenderlo? –dice la madre finalmente.

no puedo hacer nada madre… no puedo evitar sentir esto.

hay Pilika… ese chico no es para ti… mírate, siempre sonriente, siempre alegre… míralo a el… no hace mas que mirar con desprecio a todo el mundo, siempre malhumorado, callado. ¿que tienen en común?... si… ya se que es atractivo, eso no lo niego… pero el amor no se trata de eso… el amor va mas allá de eso, tu estas "IMPRESIONADA", el te gusta, te parece lindo. ¿a caso has hablado con el, apuesto que no¿en verdad sabes como es¿sabes algo sobre el?.

horo horo me a hablado de el.

hay!... eso solo son comentarios. EL lo conoce, no TU. Vamos Pilika, no quiero ser cruel, yo a tu edad también creía estar enamorada, pero eso no es cierto, menos aun cuando la otra persona no te… -se detuvo no quería herir los sentimientos de su hija.

¿no te corresponde, ya lo se, el no me corresponde.

Pilika –dice su madre apenada.

Entonces la joven se va llorando a su habitación.

La mujer se queda afligida en la cocina. Le dolía ver a su niña así.

Oye m�¿Qué le sucede a Pilika? –pregunta Horo Horo preocupado asomándose por la puerta.

nada… no te preocupes.

Mientras tanto Pilika se encontraba llorando en su futon.

¿Por qué todo era tan difícil¿Por qué él era tan frió con ella?…

…se sentía sola e incomprendida…

…¿lo hacían por que tan solo era una adolescente enamorada¿o por que en verdad estaba equivocada?...

…no, no hay modo de equivocarse, nadie conocía su corazón como ella misma…

…podía equivocarse en muchas cosas, pero no hay lugar para el error con respecto a su sentir…

…aun así se sentía confusa, y comenzaba a preguntarse…

…¿esto es amor?.

Continuará.

* * *

HOLA GUACHINANGOS:

UFF, cada vez escribo mas UUU, es inevitable, lo k sucede es k una vez k comienzo no puedo detenerme.

La verdad no se si será bueno, pero que es largo, es largo Xb

No pueden quejarse, (al menos con eso).

Con respecto al contenido en si: creo k no esta mal… aun así no estoy 100 conforme uuUU.

NO ME MATEN POR LO DE CHINITO MARICA, no soy yo, son esas dos arpías venenosas las k lo apodaron así… yo jamás le diría así a Len (lo kiero muchísimo!).

Y también se k deben odiarme por lo del noviazgo de Horito con Haruko, a mi también me duele T.T, pero es mi trabajo.

Hablando de la zorra de Haruko, ja, miren a la mosquita muerta esa, tan tontita k paresia resulto ser una flor de & (PIIIP)

U, disculpen, es k en verdad la detesto…

Aun no se si el primer beso de Horito va a ser con Haruko o no, voy a tomar en cuenta sus opiniones… (ENVÍEN REVIEWS).

Bien no hay mucho mas k decir, eso kreo así k para no alargar mas este exteeenso cap. Dejo los comentarios hasta aca.

RECOMENDACIÓN: esta vez les kiero recomendar a : "Mar, arena y sol", es un Yaoi obviamente HoroXLen, consiste en tan solo un cap, pero no deja de ser estupendo. Es una historia alternativa, mostrando lo k podría ser un encuentro "de otra vida" (por k no?) entre estos hermushus muchachitush .lo k si (no contiene Lemon T.T) pero aun así es muy buena.

Su autora es: **Komachi Tao**. Quien tiene un excepcional don para la escritura.

* * *

:REVIEWS:

Bueno y aquí están los maravillosos e increíbles presentadores de la mejor parte del fic ((los reviews)).

Con ustedes: MAY-CHAN (YO) Y SHOJI-KUN!

May-chan &&&&& Shoji-Kun

Hola a todos! Yo soy Mai chan ºªªª a hola, sean bienvenidos a esta maravillosa sección. Mi nombre es Shoji Kun

ESTOY MUY CONTENTA, Gracias por sus respuestas,

En verdad suben el animo3 ù.urayos creí k no le responderían!

Bien, se habrán dado cuenta k nos

Excedimos con este capi así k… ´¿quieres k comience yo?

Aja… 3pues esto si k es un milagro…

Aunk mejor… lo leo yo - .´UUUya me paresia, demasiado amable

Antes k nada tengo k aclarar k los próximos fueron enviados la primera vez k publicamos este fic y consideramos, k debíamos publicarlos de todos modos ya k se tomaron la molestia de enviarlos.

Este es de Kaori Koneko:

Me alegra mushishimo k te aya gustado!ù .u...

Bien, como ves acá hubo una discusión entre Haruko y Len así k debes estar "contenta" (eso espero) UU ò. o...

y ya ves k no fue tanta la espera…

ARIGATOSH por el Review! o´o...

Tu turno - ´si ya May… este es de…

Nonono, JE-FA¿recuerdas? - ´UUJa, si jefa, jefecita…

… ùueste es de: Duel-chan

dice k le gusta la historia… y k también le gustan en especial las LenXHoro.

HAY! GRAXXX! ùutambien esta ansiosa por saber k ocurrirá entre la vecinita y el estupido ainu.

�¿a quien le dices estupido! Ò ó -´UUdigo... el increíble de Horo Horo.. ¿Quién dijo estupido?... yo no fui.

Con respecto a eso... bueno ya ves k son novios

(¿pero por cuanto?),Paciencia! �.�maldito puercoespín, no se k le encuentra de atractivo

… - òoPues ya lo continuo y parece k va a seguir haciéndolo. para mi desgracia. Con respecto a lo de la locura, créeme será peor si sigues leyéndolo.

¿k cosas dices Shoji? ´UU ¿yo?… naa jefecita.

Eso espero�� bien, gracias por el review y esperamos mas mensajes tuyos.

Y por ultimo este es de: Kisuka

DOMO ARIGATOO, Me encanta k te guste (eso fue redundante uuU), en serioù .úTSK!... Baka!

Si pues creo k es casi imprescindible k acabaran juntos, pero pasaran varias cosas en el medio antes de k puedan hacerlo ù .ú...

Ya lo actualice, es k en verdad yo soy mas ansiosa k ustedes y no me aguanto!UU ù úvalla si lo es!

Bien y ahora pasemos a los recibidos

en la actualización… este es de: takami megunata

también le gusta el HoroXRen… y son sus personajes preferidos.

Es k hacen tan linda pareja3 �.�baka!. si es cierto, con las renovaciones todo es mas entendible, aunque el argumento es pésimo.

�¿K DICES! Ò .ó na… nada, decía k es una historia muy buena. Ejem!... si es cierto, Haruko es bastante atrevida… pero el idiota cabeza de pinches es un kdado, yo en su lugar…

PAF!

SUFICIENTE, ME CANSE,

ESTAS SUSPENDIDO!Ò .Ó #TToTT NO ES JUSTO! WUWU!.

Ejem, disculpen… �.�

MUCHAS GRAX! POR FELICITARME!�.�

Solo espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap U �.�

Si, desde luego k lo continuare!... es mas el próximo cap, ya esta listo, y es…. IMPERDIBLE! �.�

Gracias, por el review!...

SIGUE ESCRIBIENDO! �.�

Es te es de…. TAN TAN TATAN: Shooting Star Natalie!

HULAPS! OTA VE!... me alegran sus reviews! Jeje… �.�

Las partes nuevas k aparecen acá…. En realidad no las agregue, siempre existieron… lo k sucede k la vez anterior los de F.F.N. las cortaron por k el cap era muuy largo´UU �.�

Tenia k responderte…. Además tu historia esta bien gue, y como me habías escrito a mi fic "Shaman captor"…. Dicho esta de paso, OIGAN ESTE FIC EXISTE, CONTIENE ALGO DE HOROxLEN!... Y ES UN CROSSOVER CON CC SAKURA!. ((0)) ò o ya andas metiendo chivos!.

TU ESTAS SUSPENDIDO!.. CÁLLATE! Ò .ó �.�

Pos… no se de donde sak eso del game boy…

solo se me ocurrió 3 �.�

jeje, es probable k tengan un parecido… solo k horito es mas irritable y lindush �.�y tonto

SEGURO LO CONTINUO, JEJE,

Y MUCHAS ARIGATOSHH POR TOOO �.�

Este es el último y pertenece a: Akane Himura

MUCHAS GRAX!... en verdad me pone muy contenta k te haya gustado la trama �.�

Bien… y ACA ESTA EL OTRO CAP!... espero k te haya gustado tanto o MAS k el anterior �.�

Si, es sierto… ARRIBA EL YAOI!... o como suelo decir… GÁMBATE LOVE YAOI! �.�

DOMO ARIGATOOOOOOOUUU!... por el review, y como siempre digo… continua enviándolos, por k siempre son bien recibidos �.�

Eso es todo por ahora, wuWU!TT OOAL FIN!

Bueno, MUCHAS GRAX A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS, y también a los k leyeron el fic pero no los enviaron (valla uno a saber por k), y quiero decirles a TOOODOS k sus reviews siempre son bien recibidos, aunk sea para corregir, todo sirve así crecemos y mejoramos todos juntos como una gran familia. ¿Quieres decir algo Shoji¿algún comentario o agradecimiento?� .� no¿para k? si tu ya dijiste todo.

bueno… creo k voy a extrañarlos, pero me dedicare a escribir cada vez mejor para agradecer lo k hacen por mi ��solo es una semana

a ti también voy a extrañarte Shoji kun òÓUU –CALLA TONTA!

… n´nUUdigo… y… yo también, voy a extrañarte... jefecita.

Hasta aquí la sección review de la fecha, y recuerden k siempre son bien recibidos… ¿no? ùu¿he?... ah… sssi

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! AADIOS!

**:REVIEWS:**

* * *

**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO:** "Celos feroces/ el plan de Haruko.

Horo Horo y Haruko finalmente son novios, pero aun no se han dado el primer beso. Len hace hasta lo imposible para impedirlo ¿lo lograra?... por otra parte Haruko comienza a desconfiar del chino por lo k decide llevar a cabo su plan, utilizando la gema recomendada por Yuko. Pero algo sale mal, ya k no había tomado en cuenta algo muy importante… los sentimientos del ainu. .

JAJAJAJ, ni crean k les daré pistas , creo k he sido bastante generosa con el adelanto… solo les diré una cosa. EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES IMPORTANTÍSIMO! (se imaginan por k? JIJIJI). No se lo vallan a perder!.

Les prometo que en futuros capítulos abra LEMON 3(no prometo que sea en el próximo , pero voy a hacer lo posible) (((ESTÉN ALERTA))).

Por si aun lo dudan: SI, estoy total y completamente oOC (lok)

Sayonara, MATA NE! (Hasta luego).

Y recuerden: no hay mejor entretenimiento, que su propia imaginación. dD

: ENVÍEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! SI NO EL CONDE X OS MORDERÉIS :

Esto fue otro redundante fracaso de:MaiverX

WUA!- o -UUUUUUU


End file.
